What You Don't Remember
by jasongracist
Summary: The second she laid eyes on Jason, Reyna hated him. His arrogant smile and bright blue eyes made her want to punch the daylights out of him. This story begins at the dawn of time, when Jason and Reyna met. It's just a compilation of all the headcanons I have.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: What You Don't Remember**

**Author: jasongracist**

**Rating: T**

**Summary:**

**I was bored so**

**I'm just trying to get into the swing of things with writing again.**

**I don't really know how long this'll be but**

**I have a lot of headcanons for this so I wanted to write them all out (they are so fluffy, oh my gods)**

**By beginning the story here (you'll see what I'm talking about in a second) I'm not saying her life began when she met him. I just can't write out what I think happened to her before camp, ya feel?**

**Enjoy, I guess.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Reyna

Reyna's eyes felt sewn shut. She felt groggy and unaware. She hated it.

"Jason, seriously, why are you still sitting here?" the disembodied voice was masculine, it sounded a little croaky, like he had just awoken.

"She saved my life, Bobby." this was a new voice, still masculine. He was definitely tired, she could plainly hear it in his voice.

Reyna didn't remember saving a life. All she remembered was running, trailed by a _Cerastes_ who was not going to let its meal go. She only knew what the stupid thing was because all she did at Circe's island was read. Reyna read myths, legends, stories, anything and everything. She had come across the _Cerastes_ in a gem of a book called _Little Known but Deadly Monsters_.

The _Cerastes_, she had read, lured its prey by burrowing in the ground and disguising itself as food. When its prey went to pick it, it snapped up and ate it.

Reyna should have seen it coming, but it was her first day without her sister, Hylla. She had left with the Amazon that morning, leaving Reyna . Reyna had been stumbling around that entire day, hungry and moping, until she saw it. It looked like a carrot. Her stomach did a thousand backflips when she gleefully ran towards it, until she saw it quake. The ground rumbled, making Reyna finally aknowledge the uneasy feeling in her gut.

The carrot popped out of the ground and with it, a dirt covered, dragon snake thing. It looked nothing like the diagram in her book, probably because anyone who had actually seen it, had been eaten. The _Cerastes_ had beautiful horns that curved up and forward, they were splattered with a murky red shade that Reyna immediately recognized as blood. Its head was bejeweled with emerald eyes and pearly teeth, drenched in the same color as its horns. Its body was adorned with jade colored scales.

Her heart slammed against her chest as she began running for her life. Reyna could feel its breath on the back of her neck as she ran until her lungs felt like they were bursting open. Hoping she tired it out a little, she whirled around, a knife in her hand.

"Hey!" she'd heard a defiant voice behind her. Reyna didn't dare turn, she had the _Cerastes' _attention, she didn't want to lose it.

But it was already gone, the monster had already turned its attention to the voice. As Reyna turned, she saw that the voice belonged to a boy, around her age, carrying a golden, well-balanced _gladius_. He had blond hair, blue eyes, and an arrogant grin lighting his face. Reyna instantly hated him.

The boy launched himself at the _Cerastes_, cutting and slashing at it with what looked like years of training. The monster lurched and screeched, its jaws snapping. the boy wasn't noticing the monster's tail which was thrashing very close to him. _He's going to get hit_, Reyna thought. She sighed and launched herself forward.

Reyna had made it just in time, as the _Cerastes_ tail would have hit the boy instead of her.

She ran toward the boy, her small knife gripped in her hand. Reyna slammed into the boy just as the monster's barbed tail smashed into her, sending her to the ground.

She didn't feel the impact of the ground, the pain in her stomach was too agonizing. It was like someone was driving a hot spike into her over and over again. Reyna's vision was getting increasingly blurry, but she could still see the boy, his shirt ripped and bleeding in numerous places, battling the _Cerastes_. Reyna yearned to cry out, to warn him, but her mind was occupied with the huge gash on her stomach.

Reyna guessed she blacked out after that and someone had carried her here, wherever _here_ was.

"Whatever, Jason," the first voice, belonging to someone named Bobby, she guessed, startled her out of her revery. "Just get back to training soon."

"Yeah," Jason, Reyna guessed, said absently.

Reyna heard footsteps falling and a few moments later, the slam of a door.

"You can open your eyes now. No one's coming in."

Reyna cracked her dark eyes open to see a smiling face hovering over hers. Her breath caught in her throat. He looked like a prince from one of the fairy tales she had found deep in Circe's library. His blond hair was shining like gold and his blue eyes looked like the sky on a cloudless day. He had a small scar at the corner of his mouth, making his smile a little crooked.

Reyna mentally slapped herself. He was a _boy_. Circe would whip her if she heard Reyna's thoughts.

Reyna squinted at him, making his smile only grow.

"Hi, I'm Jason Grace," he grinned. She didn't want to give this strange boy her name, not until she got her bearings.

"Where am I?" she croaked. Reyna hated it, she sounded weak, helpless. A bad first impression to a potential enemy.

"Camp Jupiter." Jason said it as if everyone knew what that was. If Reyna didn't feel so drained, she would have rolled her eyes. She tried to sit up, but the searing pain that erupted in her midsection made her cringe. "Don't do that! Here, take this." he pushed a glass into her hand. "Drink it, I swear it isn't poisoned." he smiled again.

Reyna rolled her eyes and gently lifted the glass to her lips. The second her tongue brushed across the liquid, she drained the cup. It tasted like her father's warm apple empanadas.

"Slow down," Jason chuckled as he gently lifted the glass from her hand.

"What is it?" Reyna asked.

"Nectar, the drink of the gods," he replied with a little too much emphasis. Reyna sighed, suddenly feeling sleepy. "No don't sleep! The praetors need to talk to you," he shook her shoulder. She wanted to bite his hand off.

"Fine, when do I have to see them?"

He looked at his watch.

"We could go now? I think they're in a Senate meeting but they'll make an acception." his blue eyes glimmered with mischief. "Come on."

.

.

.

**Ah yes, there we go. I'll probably write up chapter two right about now because I can't really put this up from my Chromebook (fucking google docs)**

**Um stay tuned and stuff**

**Read and Review ^-^**

**I'm wondering if I post regularly enough, I'll beat BoO release and be able to write my own Jeyna ending. With summer break coming up, I might actually be able to do it ^-^**

**THE TITLE OF THIS WONDERFUL FIC IS COURTESY OF brayah_huntress_of_artemis ON INSTAGRAM**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: What You Don't Remember**

**Author: jasongracist**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: The second she laid eyes on Jason, Reyna hated him. His arrogant smile and bright blue eyes made her want to punch the daylights out of him. This story begins at the dawn of time, when Jason and Reyna met. It's just a compilation of all the headcanons I have.**

**You know those fanfictions people write that are so completely centered around a ship or a character and completely forget about other characters because they aren't at all relevant? This story may or may not be like that.**

**The thing is, because we don't know anything but generic knowledge of their past, I have to make up some OCs.**

**And the problem with that is I can't do that. So I'll try my best, probably get some help from a certain Preyna loving user, but don't flame me for it.**

**I just saw a truck called swifttrans and that reminds me of the Maze Runner and that reminds me of the Scorch Trials which tore out my heart and smashed it into tiny little pieces.**

**Anyway, on with the story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Reyna

Jason dragged her through camp, not bothering to even mention where they were going. Reyna scowled.

Jason glanced at her and broke into a wide smile. "I'll give you the grand tour later."

Reyna sighed, then winced. Every exhale of breath sent a sharp zap of pain coursing through her body. She caught Jason's mildly concerned eyes and hastily turned her attention to the cobblestone paths in front of her.

"We're here," Jason grabbed her elbow to stop her. She pulled away roughly before looking up at the tall, Roman building in front of her.

It was so obviously _Roman_ that Reyna was almost marble steps were well kept and almost new looking. The pearly pillars stood proudly, as if to say _this is _my_ house, don't touch._ The building itself made her breath catch in her throat. Its mahogany doors practically beckoned to her. The elaborate engravings that decorated it depicted so many stories she'd grown up reading. The tall stone building was so _intimidating_ with its seemingly never ending height and the powerful aura it emitted.

"Close your mouth," Jason laughed. "You wanna go in?"

"Can we?"

Jason rolled his eyes exaggeratedly as he dragged her through the doors.

Reyna's steps faltered as she entered a room full of eyes staring them down.

"Jason, what are you doing here?" a girl, maybe at the age of 17, stood. She obviously had power here. She wore a long, white toga, lined with violet fabric. Her brown hair was plaited down her back and her blue-grey eyes sized Reyna up immediately. She was so much like Hylla that Reyna almost cried.

"Hi, Liz!" Jason said brightly. "You remember her, right?" Jason nodded toward Reyna.

The girl, Liz, shook her head disapprovingly. "Jason, you know we're in the middle of a Senate meeting."

"Yeah, so?"

"So you need to leave right now."

"But you told me to get you when she woke up," Jason said exasperatedly.

Liz sighed. "Why don't you take her around camp and I'll catch up with you."

Jason's blue eyes sparkled with mischief. "Okay."

Liz's relieved smile made Reyna want to hug her. "Go on then."

Jason took Reyna hand in his and dragged her out into the warm, Californian air again.

"Did you see the look on Bobby's face?" he leaned towards her and whispered excitedly.

Reyna rolled her eyes. "Do you even know this camp well enough to show me around?"

"I've been here since I was three, of course I do."

After hours of mentally mapping her way through the camp, filtering Jason's useless rambling, of course, Reyna was about ready to pass out again. Her wound ached, her body was soaked in sweat, she was begging for air conditioning.

"Glad I caught you guys," a familiar voice called from behind the duo. Reyna turned to find worn out looking Liz running toward them.

As Liz adjusted her toga, Jason smirked at Reyna, seeing her awed expression.

Liz ran a hand through her hair before holding it out to Reyna. "Hi, I'm Elizabeth. I'm the praetor here-"

Jason coughed.

"Co-praetor here," Liz- Elizabeth corrected. "What's your name?"

Reyna firmly grasped the older girl's hand. "I'm Reyna."

Elizabeth smiled. "Let's go to the principia. You can tell me your story there." She turned to Jason. "Get to training, okay?" she ruffled his hair.

Jason grimaced, straightened his hair out, and winked at Reyna before running off.

Elizabeth chuckled. "He's a dork." she smiled at Reyna. "Come on."

.

.

.

The principia was almost as beautiful as the Senate House. The exterior was a two-story wedge of shining white marble with a columned large portico leading up to the door. Above the door hung a violet banner that said 'SPQR' in large golden letters embroidered in a laurel wreath. As Reyna stepped in, she actually gasped. The ceiling was a large mosaic of Romulus, Remus, and Lupa, their she-wolf mother. The wall were draped in soft velvet and the floor was marble polished until she could see her reflection. The back wall held a large display of banners and poles that were decorated with military symbols. Two chairs draped in velvet cushioning stood in the room.

Elizabeth took a seat in one. Reyna remained standing in front of her.

"Who sits there?" Reyna nodded at the other seat.

"My co-praetor, Zane Brook. He's a son of Mars." Anyone would be able to plainly hear the affection in Elizabeth's voice when she said his name. Reyna smiled a little.

"Where is he?"

"You'll see him soon enough." Elizabeth winked. "He usually helps out with training the newcomers and younger kids."

Reyna sighed at the mention of 'younger kids'.

"So," Elizabeth placed her head on her hands and leaned forward in her chair. "Tell me your story."

So Reyna did. She told her about running away from San Juan with her sister and her father as a young child. She told Elizabeth about Circe's island and how Circe took her and Hylla in as apprentices and how she had turned her father into a guinea pig and locked him in a cage. Reyna even choked out the words he had said to her before he turned. 

"Mi Reyna, eres mi chica valiente, ¿verdad? Tenga cuidado de su hermana para mí." _My Reyna, you're my brave girl aren't you? Take care of your sister for me._

Reyna told her about the bad relationship her father and Hylla had. She always blamed him for the bad life they had. She narrated her time at Circe's island from finding the secret libraries full of stories that she spent all her nights reading to the arrival of the two demigods that destroyed the place. She confessed to running to her father, wanting to save him more than anyone else. He was shot dead by a pirate.

She told her of the abusive pirates that abducted them and took her sister from her every night. They'd take her into a room with them and Reyna would be able to hear Hylla's screams and the pirates would laugh. Elizabeth took a sharp intake of breath at hearing this.

Reyna didn't know she was crying until she felt the Praetor's arms around her.

Reyna then told her about their great escape and the long, long excruciating swim that took her and her sister to the coast of California. Then Reyna told her about Hylla abandoning her and how she had said the same words as their father when she left.

Reyna ended with the story of meeting Jason and waking up at Camp.

When Reyna was done, Elizabeth knelt in front of her and gently wiped the tears from Reyna's face. "I'm sorry you had to go through all of that, Rey, but we're going to take care of you here, okay? You're safe now." Elizabeth smiled at her and Reyna fell forward, hugging the older girl. Elizabeth hugged Reyna to her. Reyna was glad to have such a sisterly figure in this strange place. Hopefully it will help her adjust.

"Is this a bad time?"

.

.

.

**Okay but no, imagine Jason prancing around camp telling everyone Reyna's name the moment he found out because that's what I'm picturing.**

**You guys get to meet Zane the next chapter so, you know, be excited and stuff.**

**Zane is **_**not**_** my OC, he was created by **_**Mushnalshum **_**who is possibly the best internet friend ever ****he helps me out a lot. like a lot a lot.**

**Elizabeth **_**is **_**my OC, which is why she is so underdeveloped.**

**I also learned the difference between grey and gray, look it up. It's fascinating.**

**Please review, they feed my creativity. xP**


End file.
